The Duchess's birthday
Info Can't miss out the duchess's birthday party! Objective Go to Duchess's birthday party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *Due to this ball not being ready on time, Tilla's birthday ball was only playable on the 13th instead of the 8th in 2020. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, the birthday of Duchess Jorcastle is coming. This is a great opportunity to have a good relationship with her family. Magda: But I still haven't prepared a special gift yet... Eliza: What about a box of pearls? I think the quality isn't bad. The Jorcastle family doesn't lack in anything, but we don't have to present the most extravagant gift. The key is to take the opportunity to become close tot he Duchess. It seems you care about her. Magda: Mom, that box of pearls were sent to Miss Rebecca to make clothes with the satin. Eliza: Ah, I totally forgot that. I must be getting old and confused. Magda: ...Should I go to Miss Rebecca and get the pearls back? Eliza: Forget it. I thought of something. I think her Excellency will like it very much. Magda: What? There's something of excellent quality in our family? Why I've never heard about it? Eliza: It's on the bookshelf in my room. At the very top of the second shelf, it's the book with a hard cover. Maid: Yes, Madam. Magda: What book is there that can even make the Duchess happy? ...Mom, there aren't many relics left of the Ellenstein family. Let's think of other options. Eliza: It's not a valuable thing. After King William's death, he was buried by the church in the Lionheart Kingdom. The mainstream critics have been debating about his grave for several years, and it's not in the name of the Sky Church... Magda: However, when I was young, the grammar teacher praised him as the Saint of Poetry. Eliza: Like the Ellenstein's, he was once brilliant. But now... Magda: Mom! Don't be discouraged! The real poet will not be buried in history! And the Ellenstein family will certainly be revived. Eliza: ... Magda: However, since his poetry is not valued now, will it be... Eliza: It is the last collection of poems before his death, and there is his autograph on it. It was the only one in the world. The Duchess was still the Viscountess of Jorcastle. She was one of King William's fans who wanted to get the book so badly. It is about time to give it to her. Magda: Mother... At that time, you must have a tough fighting with the other ladies for this book. If you like it, I say we can keep it. Eliza: Silly girl, it's nothing. Magda: But... Eliza: Actually, I don't like King William's work. Magda: What? How come you have it if you don't like it? Eliza: Is it not common sense for one to grab something as long as it is something that other women want? Magda: ... Eliza: Well, vanity is a cloud of smoke that passes by. Don't learn to be a vain woman. Do things in a down-to-earth manner! Magda: I know, Mom. Story Chat 2 Magda: A lot of people are around the Duchess. Harson: Distinguished Duchess, although the Grand Duke of Bavlenka is unwell today and cannot personally come to celebrate your birthday, he ordered me to give you this golden horse sculpture. I wish you and the Jorcastle family a long life. Tilla: Is that Rayorca's self-propelled toy? It's a good toy for my nephew... Put it over there. Lady B: Do you see how big the diamond on the horse head is! Is it real? Noble B: Be careful. You'll be lucky Lord Bavlenka doesn't take you to be fed to the horses if he hears that! Vicky: Your grace, on behalf of the Olineaux family and the Amber Knights, I'd like to present you a real, silver wine glass accompanied by a rejuvenating wine I personally prepared for you. Tilla: Did you prepare the cup? I don't think Zoe have such a good taste. Vicky: Emm... Tilla: Alright, I'm just kidding. I will have a taste when all guests leave. Vicky: I wish you good health and longevity. (Bows) Juven: The most beautiful and most distinguished Duchess of Jorcastle! I brought the best gift for you! Tilla: Sakan boy, stop playing here. Juven: Look at this white rose, cultivated in the royal garden of the Lionheart Kingdom. In order to send it to you today, I had to hire a thief and bribe the royal gardener. I tried my best! Look at this piece of ice which encases the rose! This was made by mages who specialize in ice magic... Tilla: So you give me stolen flowers for my birthday present? Juven: That is not the point of all the twists and turns. The more difficult it is, the more worthy of the young, beautiful lady. Tilla: ... Magda: Wow, the Viscount even made the Duchess blush! Tilla: Well, thank you. I know you Sakans love to say sweet words. Put this flower in my study and let the gardener keep it alive. Servant: Yes, Madam. Noble A: How did she take it out from ice? Have you seen it? Lady A: This old witch is scary. Tilla: If I check all your gifts one by one, I am afraid the guests will stare to death. Let everyone put their gifts over there. Go eat and don't say the Jorcastle family does not entertain their guests. Maid and Servant: Yes, Madam. Magda: I can't just give the gift and leave. I'll have to talk to the Duchess personally. Story Chat 3 Magda: Your grace, today's dance ball is really lively. I have never seen so many people together. I wish you a happy birthday. Tilla: The little girl from Ellenstein, you wouldn't only just bring a compliment and wish me a happy birthday? Magda: My mother asked me to bring a copy of King William's poetry. I don't know if you will like it. Tilla: What? Where is it? Magda: I just handed it to the servant there who received the gift. Noble A: The Duchess, she just opened the gift box herself! Noble B: What can make the Duchess so moved? Is it some rejuvenation medicine? Servant: Madam, let me assist... Tilla: Get out of my way! Magda: What is wrong with the book, Your Grace? I'm scared. Tilla: This is King William's autographed version of his poetry collection? After the Lionheart Kingdom exiled him, I never dreamed of having a chance to get one... It is the one from that year. Magda: What is the story behind the book? Tilla: Oh, little girl, I'm afraid your mother hasn't told you the past stories. Let me tell you. At that time, the person from Bavlenka must be enchanted so that he competed with me for this book. Though he knows nothing about poetry! He even killed the bookseller. My husband advised me for a long time about negotiating with Bavlenka. I then sent people to inquire about the whereabouts of the book. But I got nothing. Magda: What does the Grand Duke of Bavlenka have to do with this? Tilla: Destiny is really interesting. Magda, say hello to Eliza for me. Magda: Yes! I- I will! Tilla: If Ellenstein returns to the Senate, I might go find her to drink tea. For now, I wouldn't like to bring trouble to you. Magda: I won't let you down! Story Chat 4 Magda: I'm back, mother. Eliza: What did she say after seeing the book? Magda: She said if Ellenstein returns to the Senate, she might drink tea with you. Eliza: Humph! Magda: I'm so curious about the stories between them... But mother wouldn't tell me... Who else shall I ask... Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript